


Birthday Woes

by porcelainepeony



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: It was supposed to be Mayuzumi’s last birthday at Rakuzan. His last quiet birthday. A birthday that no one was entitled to know about or celebrate. A birthday he himself did not acknowledge for the sake of escaping his old team’s cheerful birthday wishes and obnoxious displays of adoration for theirbelovedsenpai.It was supposed to be a peaceful day. With only a few days left before Mayuzumi graduated and finally left behind his dolefully boring high school life, Mayuzumi thought he had successfully avoided the topic of his birthday entirely.But he was wrong. So very wrong.





	

Word Count: 1138  
Notes: Just a quick bday fic for the wonderful Mayuzumi. I miss writing him. And Akashi. And Rakuzan. Please forgive the errors. I am speed writing this. I’ll come back to edit it later. And maybe change that title...

x

It was supposed to be Mayuzumi’s last birthday at Rakuzan. His last quiet birthday. A birthday that no one was entitled to know about or celebrate. A birthday he himself did not acknowledge for the sake of escaping his old team’s cheerful birthday wishes and obnoxious displays of adoration for their _beloved_ senpai.

It was supposed to be a peaceful day. With only a few days left before Mayuzumi graduated and finally left behind his dolefully boring high school life, Mayuzumi thought he had successfully avoided the topic of his birthday entirely.

But he was wrong. So very wrong.

“Mayuzumi-senpai,” Hayama called, annoyingly big grin in place as he nearly collided with Mayuzumi before Mayuzumi made it to class.

Mayuzumi’s frown deepened, wrinkles no doubt growing between his eyebrows. “What?”

Hayama had been one of the most tolerable of his teammates, though Mayuzumi’s so-called patience was perhaps more in part because of how insufferable the other three were. Regardless, the blond flailed an arm out and produced a small cupcake a second later. “Happy birthday!”

“Shh,” Mayuzumi mumbled, taking the cupcake and turning, irritation lacing fine brows. “You’re too loud,” he muttered before disappearing into his class.

The cupcake was fluffy and sweet, two things Mayuzumi absolutely detested.

x

Nebuya was apparently next on the list of kouhais set to destroy Mayuzumi’s final birthday at Rakuzan.

Mayuzumi could feel himself frown deeply as the taller boy appeared down the hall and waved at him with joy. _I’m not as good at this whole invisible thing as I fucking thought I was,_ Mayuzumi mentally whined. But he took a deep breath and waited for Nebuya to reach the end of the hall. Once there, Mayuzumi crossed his arms. “What is it?”

“It’s your birthday, right? Happy birthday!”

The slap on Mayuzumi’s back stung worse than a bee’s angry jab. Nebuya didn’t know his own strength, and Mayuzumi was not prone to the pain the big hand unintentionally inflicted. Mayuzumi tried to relax his eyebrows, but Nebuya handed Mayuzumi a badly wrapped gift and was saying his goodbyes before Mayuzumi could muster enough energy to answer.

The sweater Nebuya had gotten him was deep slate. It was soft and cut just the way Mayuzumi liked to wear his sweaters, but the scowl on Mayuzumi’s face never disappeared.

x

Mibuchi’s overly excited voice startled Mayuzumi out of his daydream. It was lunchtime, and Mayuzumi wanted nothing more than to read a light novel and ignore the stupid gifts his old teammates had been bestowing on him. The day, however, was not over, and as much as Mayuzumi wished he were actually invisible, Mibuchi’s hand delicately touching Mayuzumi’s upper arm was a stark reminder of his positively cursed existence.

“What?”

“I have something for you,” Mibuchi replied, ignoring Mayuzumi’s narrowed eyes and frown. “Happy birthday!”

Mayuzumi breathed in deeply, muttered a thank you under his breath, and watched as Mibuchi practically bounced away.

The book of fairy tales was bound in leather. It was deep brown with gold words lining the cover. The pictures inside were delicate and lively.

With a heavy sigh, Mayuzumi picked up his light novel and muttered a curse.

x

It was the end of the day when Mayuzumi spotted bright red hair weaving toward him in a sea of boring dark brown. Mayuzumi felt one of his eyebrow’s twitch but ignored the sensation. He had to make it to the gate and escape. He had to rush home faster than he ever had before in his entire life. He had to avoid making contact with Akashi before Akashi smiled to him with that stupid— _beautiful_ —smile and wished him a happy birthday with that repulsively— _sweet_ —annoying voice.  

“Mayuzumi-san,” Akashi greeted, already standing in front of Mayuzumi. They were off to the side of the school’s entrance, away from the crowds and the majority of students.

Mayuzumi internally muttered a curse as colorful as the Generation of Miracles themselves. “What?”

There was the smile Mayuzumi hated, slowly spreading across Akashi’s lips like the blush that kissed Mayuzumi’s cheeks. It was warm and tender and everything Mayuzumi disliked about Akashi, and it was directed at no one else but Mayuzumi.

“I have something for you,” Akashi replied, unfazed by the harshness that coated Mayuzumi’s earlier question. “For your birthday.”

Mayuzumi couldn’t hear Akashi. His heart was pounding too loudly and his mind was rattled with thoughts about turning and dashing away as Akashi dug through his bag to find whatever gift he thought Mayuzumi needed.

“Happy birthday, Mayuzumi-san,” Akashi announced, handing a decently-sized box to Mayuzumi.

Blinking, Mayuzumi stared in awe at the figure of his favorite character from _A Clockwork Apple and Honey and Little Sister_. “But… these sold out three weeks ago,” Mayuzumi mindlessly mumbled, eyes fixated on the curves and contours of the figure, on the delicate little folds of her dress and the gentle sweeps of her hair.

“They did, but I bought one of them,” Akashi answered proudly.

Mayuzumi’s heart was stupidly beating even faster. He wanted to scowl and shrug and tell Akashi he, too, had bought one, so he didn’t need the figure he had been gifted, but his fingers refused to let go of the box, and his mouth moved before his brain registered the words slipping past his lips. “Thank you.”

Why Akashi took the _thank you_ as a sign to kiss his boyfriend in public was beyond Mayuzumi, but Akashi’s lips were suddenly on his. The warmth on Mayuzumi’s cheeks betrayed his every thought and, despite the agony he had endured that day, Mayuzumi found himself leaning closer to Akashi.

“I have club activities,” Akashi breathed against Mayuzumi’s lips as he broke away.

“Whatever,” Mayuzumi murmured, shrugging as if he didn’t care. But when Akashi turned and wandered back to the school, Mayuzumi felt a rush of cool breeze hit his skin and missed the warmth Akashi had produced with only a smile.

Glancing at the box in his hands, Mayuzumi smiled. He was glad he would never have to endure another birthday at Rakuzan, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to put his new figure on display.

**Author's Note:**

> “That’s a nice sweater,” Akashi commented, fingers delicately rubbing the material as he leaned against Mayuzumi’s arm. It was Sunday and the couch in Mayuzumi’s living room was far too comfortable not to melt into.
> 
> “It’s okay,” Mayuzumi replied, eyes glued to the story of the Little Red Riding Hood, the spot where Akashi’s cheek rested radiating enough heat to power a million solar cars.
> 
> Undoubtedly, the best gift was sitting beside Mayuzumi, but Mayuzumi would rather choke on Hayama’s cupcake than admit that truth. Instead, he moved closer to Akashi, letting his boyfriend read along with him as the beating of his heart slowed to a comfortable melody.


End file.
